


Papá Neville

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Papá Neville

Iba a tratar de Neville recordando ciertos momentos y armando cada vez más la relación secreta de Harry y Draco. Al final el fic no tuvo que ver con esto en lo absoluto, por eso me permito postearlo. Y porque... no sé,  me hizo gracia cómo quedó. Con un final muy à la Castellanos.

 

—Pues bien, si tú lo quieres… Hubo una vez, en un reino muy lejano, un héroe que salvó al reino de la destrucción a manos del terrible y malvado Voldemort. Todo empezó una noche oscura, en la que el valiente Niño Qu…

 

—Papá, ¿Harry Potter es gay?

 

Neville Longbottom, sentado al lado de su hijo sobre una colcha que tenía pequeñas espadas de Gryffindor como decorado, se quedó sin palabras. Su hijo, de ocho años lo miraba con ojos grandes. Por supuesto, estaba en la edad de ‘mi papi es un héroe’ y ‘mi papi lo sabe todo’. Neville estaba lejos de saberlo todo, sobre todo en ese tema, pero tenía sus sospechas…

 

¿Qué decirle? ¿Que no…? Él habría creído firmemente que no. Después de todo, había vivido siete años con Harry Potter y habían sido amigos mucho más cercanos desde su quinto año. Si no lo sabía todo, por lo menos debería saber una buena parte.

 

Y sin embargo…


End file.
